Sarskio
The Sarskio (singular and plural) are a curious and individualistic felinoid species from Tatride (tah-TREE-deh). Physical The typical Sarskio has features of felines and other mammals, a long fluffy tail, and is usually 5'5" - 5'10" (1.65m - 1.77m) in height. They are usually slim or full-figured in terms of build, seldom heavier. Their fur colors are various, and the average lifespan is 100 years. They have teeth and claws for natural defense, although they prefer blades and guns to solve their combat problems. They have a weakness to warm climates, as Tatride is on the cool end of the habitable zone. Being in a warm climate for a significant amount of time can cause confusion and even heatstroke (hint: don't visit Iblina). Sarskio who visit warm worlds often wear devices or clothing that facilitate cooling. If you see a Sarskio wearing a coat in a hot city or desert, it's actually a coldsuit. Culture There are several cultural groups, each existing mostly in their respective nations. Notable nations include Utluske, Vuvetlr, and Atsaum. Amongst all of these, the cultural traditions include bonfires, feasts, singing, and dancing. Their clothing is greatly varied. Motives such as discovery, science, profit, genetic engineering, and baking are all common amongst Sarskio. The average Sarskio personality is curious and independent. Most Sarskio follow the Neutral Good, Chaotic Good, or True Neutral moral alignments. They tend to hate temperatures above 50F (10C), and their individualistic nature gives them a tendency to disagree with each other on various subjects, although teamwork is not beyond their capacity. Indeed, great things can happen when there is agreement. Their inherent individualism gives them a strong sense of self-preservation, and it is rare to see a Sarskio without a weapon. There are many religions on Tatride, but the most common is Azay, which focuses on kindness, charity, and self-control. Clybrae Festival is a large holiday recognized worldwide, focusing on nature-themed craft projects, feasting, common good, and bonfires. Names are often long and fragmented. Given names often end with '-lo', '-fe', and '-ge' for males and '-is', '-an', and '-it' for females. Family names often end with '-co', '-tsa', and 'ha'. Common infixes include '-tle-', '-the-', and '-eco-'. Example: Bris Eban Tecothaco. Many Sarskio are fascinated by the natural world and often become biologists, botanists, geologists, meteorologists, farmers, hunters, and other occupations within nature-related fields. Cuisine Tatride has many cold forests (terrestrial and submerged) filled with fruit trees and other natural food sources. Thus, fruit and nuts form the basis of the average Sarskio diet, although meat can be included as well. Bread, pies, cobblers, pastries, and other baked goods are the star attraction, often containing spices and pieces of the aforementioned fruit. Most Sarskio communities have at least five bakeries each, and no home is complete without a kitchen suitable for extensive baking. Alcoholic drinks are very uncommon (most Sarskio find them unpleasant, and they get drunk VERY easily), although vodka is sometimes seen. Technology Genetic engineering is a major subject of research for the species as a whole, although they are careful to keep their creations confined to labs and other sealed facilities so as not to ruin the original gene pool of the planet's ecosystem. Government The most common forms of government on Tatride tend to lean toward oligarchy (rule of few), confederacy (many cooperative domains), or corporatism (common interest of many groups). The most common law level is 2. The leaders of the planet's notable nations are as follows: the Novemvirate of Utluske, the National Council of Vuvetlr, and the Five Mavens of Atsaum. History Due to the independent nature of Sarskio and their inherent opposition to large, organized governing bodies, there have never been vast nations or empires on Tatride. The largest political bodies seldom surpassed the size of Germany, and Tatride remains heavily fragmented with many hundreds of national boundaries. Upon hearing of the discovery of the Glade system, the Novemvirate of Utluske commissioned an exploratory team, leading to the establishment of the northern territory of LaTlash on Glade 3. OOC Utilizator's Kemono (unmodded) is used for this species. Category:Species Category:Mammalian sentient species Category:Felinoid sentient species